My Complimentary Bullet (Two Colours Entwined)
by skerlbe 2
Summary: Her father was shot dead right in front of a camera that she watched through; now Erika Vogel—reluctantly trusted by her older brother in the hands of three delinquents—must flee for her life before the killer catches her as well. Two Colours Entwined Rewrite! Original is on the account Knife Shoes!


**HOLA. THIS IS LITERALLY A REWRITE OF AN UNFINISHED REQUEST I GOT LITERALLY LIKE 2 YEARS AGO. IT STARTED OFF PRETTY GREAT, BUT SLOWLY GOT SLOPPY AND STUFF. AND OF COURSE, MY INTEREST IN HETALIA KINDA WANED. BUT I'M BEING DRAGGED BACK INTO THIS HELLHOLE OF A FANDOM. YAY, I GUESS. ANYWAY, I'M GONNA STOP RAMBLING AND JUST FUKCING WRITE. -JACK**

 **P.S. THIS REWRITE IS DEDICATED TO HONEYBEEGIRL94, WHO REQUESTED IT IN 2015. I STARTED IT, BUT IT SUCKED. SO WHEN I MOVED ACCOUNTS I LET THEM KNOW THE REWRITE WAS GOING ON HERE. THE ORIGINAL WAS TITLED TWO COLOURS ENTWINED, BUT I FIGURED I'D GIVE IT A NEWER, SHINIER TITLE: MY COMPLIMENTARY BULLET**

* * *

There were few better feelings than walking into one's own home after a long, hard day of school or work. For Erika Vogel, it was pure heaven, as she would come home from both. Going directly from the nightmare known as the worst high school in Geneva to the slightly less horrible dream of working at her local Wal-Mart took its toll on her, both physically and mentally, but she survived. At least she could do some grocery shopping on her breaks.

Erika opened the front door, plastic bags surrounding her feet amd dangling off her arms. She brought the bags to the kitchen, having to do four at a time. The damn things were far too heavy for her liking. She sighed, looking at the bags that now sat on the counter; it was up to her to supply a decent meal for both her and her hard-working brother. Vasch Zwingli, Erika's older brother, was adopted by her father when he was only seven years old. Erika herself had only been around two, and was instantly smitten with the boy. She soon grew on him, and they had been practically inseperable ever since.

The blonde girl looked to the clock; 8h30. Vasch would no doubt be working late. After all, being the Chief of Police in Geneva, Switzerland, had become a harrowing task that no one else would take. With a sudden increase in crime rates, Vasch's nights only became later.

Erika began unpacking groceries, putting ones she didn't need away and keeping the ones she needed out. She would only make something simple, as she was drop-dead tired and wanted to make a bit of room between now and bedtime for a Skype call with her father.

Elias Vogel worked for the European Union, as a translator for the German, English, French, Italian and Romansh languages. He would often have to travel abroad for work, resulting in Erika and Vasch being left alone for up to months at a time.

Erika thought about this as she prepared the meal. Would there ever be a time that he would be home longer than a month? It was unlikely. He was barely ever home for a week.

As Erika was finishing up, the front door opened. It shut again, and the Liechtensteiner could hear quiet Romansh grumbling that immediately told her Vasch was home. "Vasch?" she called.

"I'm not going to be home long," her brother called, "there's talk of a killer and I have to patrol tonight."

Erika sighed. "Of course, _bruder_ ," she answered, "I'll make something for you to take with you."

" _Merci_ ," Vasch called before the thumping of his feet ascended the staircase. "I'm showering real quick, okay?"

" _Ja_ , you go do that!" Erika called in response, "it'll be ready for when you leave!"

" _Danke_ ," Vasch half-called in response.

Erika continued making the small supper; some sandwiches, as she was too tired to make anything big. Vasch wasn't able to even stay home for anything big. The girl sighed to herself. If only her brother knew how to relax. Then again, his job was to be on call 24/7. Even if he wanted to relax, he couldn't.

There was a quiet buzz that registered in her ears; and then another subsequently. She stopped what she was doing and pulled out her cellphone. Turning it on, she saw two notifications.

 **Elias Vogel (Vati):** ** _How about that Skype call tonight? I know Vasch may not be home to talk to me, but at least you will._**

Erika smiled to herself. In all of her hard work and desperate attempts to not snap someone's neck in the middle of Wal-Mart, she'd forgotten about the video call with her father that wa scheduled for that night. Still cheered up from her father, she read the second notification that buzzed her.

 **Luciano Vargas:** _ **youre hanging out with us, no exceptions**_

Luciano Vargas. A delinquent from Italy that Erika managed to somehow befriend, alongside his equally delinquent German friend Lutz Weillschmidt and slightly less so Japanese friend Honda Kyo. To describe those three using positive words was... difficult, to say the least. However Erika tried her best to remind herself that, despite their tendencies to get arrested by her own brother at least once a month, they were still good people underneath all of that scariness and bad.

Erika texted Luciano back first, responding with a simple, "Alright, Luci. Let me know when and where, and I'll show up!" Followed by a message directed to her father, "Of course, _Vati_! Vasch has to patrol tonight, so it'll just be me. I know he's been desperately wanting to talk to you, but work schedules just haven't been kind to him lately."

Erika stowed her phone and continued to put her and Vasch's sandwiches together. If there was anything to look forward to after such a stressful day, it was being able to talk to her father for the first time in over a week.

* * *

Translations!

 **German to English**

 _Bruder —_ Brother

 _Ja_ — Yes

 _Danke_ — Thanks/Thank You

 **French to English**

 _Merci —_ Thanks/Thank You


End file.
